you know you love me
by beyondeternity3
Summary: A story of sorts, about Rukawa, and a girl. About all the complications inbetween and the people they affect, as she takes him on a journey along the yellow brick road to find himself, and her. Rukawa x OC. six is up after too long. Edited other chapters.
1. one

Disclaimer: I do not own Slamdunk or anything associated with it

**_you know you love me_**

**_one_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

It was routine.

Ride bike to school, sleep through class, sleep through lunch, basketball practice. Rukawa's life basically consisted of two things, basketball and sleep. Nothing else was important to him, nothing else mattered.

He met her thrice; once before school, once during school, and once after basketball. And suddenly it wasn't so routine anymore.

It was his fault really, he fell asleep on his bike again, and nearly killed her. Or so she said. They were a tangle of legs and arms on the ground, before he opened one blue eye only to be met with a green one, her breath on his cheek, his body a little too close to hers, and his face too calm for her flushed one.

She finally managed to breathe, "Maybe, you could get off?"

He nodded, complied and gave a short bow to show that he was sorry. As she dusted herself off, he gave her an once-over; long hair, tall, and that was about it. Same uniform as the other girls in his school, but he couldn't put her face to a name. Not that he particularly cared.

"You nearly killed me," She stated, straightened, looked at him. He glanced down at her, said nothing, instead walked over to where his bike lay neglected on the ground, picked it up and rode away. He heard her laugh as he rounded the corner and he wondered why.

He learned her name during math class, when his head was tucked comfortably into his arms on the table, when he was drifting between the boundaries of feeling drowsy and falling asleep.

"Did you see Sachiko this morning? She was bleeding and had to go to the nurse,"

"Why?"

"She said somebody ran her over with their bicycle,"

He frowned, wondered why that these girls didn't sound concerned, if they were her friends. As he finally felt the lure of sleep take over, he hoped she wasn't not ok.

X

She was there on the roof at lunch and for the five point three four seconds that he watched her for; he thought he knew her from another life. Then she turned around, and he decided that he didn't know her at all.

"Oh," She recognized him, "It's you,"

He nodded, poker face already put on. He was good at that, he knew.

"You don't talk much, do you Rukawa-san?" Of course she knew his name, who didn't? Within Shohoku, he was famous. She tried again, "I'm Tachibana Sachiko,"

"Ok," He wasn't one to engage in conversation. He chose a warm looking spot on the ground before he lay down and tried to sleep. He felt her watching him, and he looked over at her, searching for an answer.

Her eyes were green.

And for some reason, he could picture her as the lead role in the old movie Casablanca; sweet, tragic, irritatingly feminine, cheesy and beautiful. He fell asleep, and when he woke up he'd forgotten about Casablanca, and she wasn't there.

X

It was Mitsui who saw her first, after practice.

"Hey who's that? She's cute," He asked, pointing his thumb towards the school

Miyagi glanced in the general direction, "That girl in third year, how could not know? Tachibana or something, don't bother, a real bitch,"

She had already walked out the gate by the time Rukawa had got to the bike stand, but when he was two blocks down the street, he saw her again.

He pretended he didn't. But she wasn't one for pretending.

"Hey!" She yelled at him as he rode by.

He slowed down and looked back to where she was, nodded.

"What, you haven't run me over so you don't talk to me?" She ran up to him, demanded attention, like a seven year old wanting candy.

He stared blankly, waited. Realized once again that she had green eyes, but instead of Casablanca he thought of Breakfast at Tiffany's. He wondered if Hepburn had green eyes, because the movie was black and white, and he could never tell.

"Never mind," She sighed, rolled her eyes, turned and walked a few steps away from him. Paused, turned around to face him again. "You know, you remind of the tin man, from the Wizard Of Oz. If only you had a heart."

He stood there for awhile and watched her disappear behind a brick wall at the end of the block.

At home, when his mother was watching another one of her movies, Rukawa thought of Sachiko, and wondered how much of tin man did he remind her of?

He didn't know why, but he hoped that it wasn't too much. And instead of basketball, as he stared at his stucco ceiling, his last conscious thought was,

Follow the yellow brick road.


	2. two

**_you know you love me_**

**_two_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

She was picking out frozen peas at the grocery store down the road when she saw him on his bike, again. Perhaps it was because of the glint from the sun, perhaps it was the way his hair flowed with the wind, either way, she watched until he rode past the shop window and stop at the sports store next door. She sighed, chose the cheapest pack of peas and placed it in her basket.

As she fingered the handle of her basket she scanned the aisles for canned peaches. A must have, she decided, a sort of obsession. She stopped in front of the alphabet soup, curious as to why anyone would still buy the canned preservatives. Five cans of peaches later, she still didn't know.

It was a Saturday.

And it was around eleven thirty four in the morning that the store bell tinkled and he walked in with a shopping bag sporting the logo of the store next door. He hadn't noticed her, so she watched him from behind a wall of her precious canned peaches. As he chose two bottles of water she wondered what he would look like drunk; to sit him down with a shimmering cocktail and let it slide down his throat, then watch as the watery ecstasy work its magic and coax his mind open.

"Excuse me oneesan," She turned around. A young boy stood in front of her, looking slightly shy, shuffling his feet, "I need to reach the cans,"

"Oh, sorry," She moved and let the boy take what he needed. When she looked up again, Rukawa had already left the store. A Bijou cocktail, she thought as she paid for her groceries at the counter, would be perfect for him.

x

They served alphabet soup in school on Monday, so she skipped lunch the whole week. It was when she was craving a shot glass while walking through the third year hallway that Mitsui stopped her.

"Tachibana-san," A simple statement, because Mitsui knew that he didn't need to say much else to command attention.

She bowed out of respect, "Hisashi Sempai," She answered, for though she knew they were in the same year, Mitsui had an air about him which exuded seniority. She looked at him, wondering what he wanted, how he knew her name; the basketball team hardly ever left their high clouds, with a few exceptions, "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, there is,"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go out some time?" Mitsui was never one to beat around the bush; he smirked slightly as she processed his request, waiting for a reply.

"…why?"

Mitsui blinked, "Sorry?"

She seemed impatient as she repeated herself, "Why?"

"Well, why not?"

She paused, not having an answer ready for his simple question. She shrugged, smiled at him. "I don't date people that sleep around,"

Mitsui laughed, knowing the hypocrisy of that statement. He watched her look at him, the green eyes and everything, he wasn't exactly a clean slate, but then again, neither was she. Leaning over, he whispered in her ear, "Who said we had to date? It's just an offer of friendship,"

"Liar,"

"Don't try to act like a virgin with me, Tachibana-san," Mitsui knew where to strike, indeed. "You need a drink, don't you?"

x

"You're going out with Mitsui? Hisashi?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes,"

"…Since when?"

"Today," She answered, tired. They weren't her friends, she knew, but she liked to think she had at least a few acquaintances.

"He's a good catch,"

"I suppose so,"

"What do you think about my haircut?"

"It's nice," She replied as she watched the girl apply more lip gloss to her already shiny lips. Narcissists, all of them, including herself; appearance was everything to her. She couldn't change now, it had already defined her. Seeing the innocent eyes of Akagi Haruko as she walked through the door only strengthened her resolve; people like Haruko only get hurt more in the end.

"Sachiko, are you listening?"

"No. What did you say?"

"Do you think my skirt is too short?"

"Does it really matter? It's going to end up on the floor after school while you're getting busy in the classroom anyway,"

x

Mitsui brought her a bottle of crisp alcohol after class; smirking as he walked beside her while she finished it.

"You're an alcoholic,"

She ignored his remark, changed the subject, "Where are you taking me today?"

"Nowhere dangerous," Mitsui ran a hand through his hair "Is anyone home at your place?"

"No, but alcohol and sex isn't a good mix,"

"You've already got me figured out,"

"I know what everyone wants," She stopped walking as she saw a familiar bike ahead of her, with the owner picking himself up off the ground. And for a second, she felt like she needed a bath. Then the feeling was gone, and she kept walking.

"Hey Rukawa," Mitsui slapped him on the back, a little too hard, maybe.

"Sempai," He looked at the pair; Sachiko, Mitsui, Mitsui, Sachiko. She thought he frowned, but when she looked again, he was already on his bike and too far down the street.

"I'll bet you don't know what he wants," Mitsui said suddenly

She didn't answer him.

Later that evening, when she was wedged between Mitsui's naked body and her mattress, when he was planting butterfly kisses on her neck and tracing her spine with his fingers, she whispered,

"A heart,"


	3. three

**_you know you love me_**

**_three_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

He couldn't stop thinking about her.

And he didn't know why. She wasn't particularly beautiful, he decided; Rukawa had seen his fair share of beautiful girls. None of them interested him; in fact girls in general, didn't interest him. So what was different about her?

It was when he saw her with Mitsui that he finally started to catch on. He was lying on the ground, having just collided with a telephone pole when he saw them. They were two specks in the distance. He liked specks. Specks were anonymous; he didn't have to get acquainted with anonymous specks.

He recognized Mitsui first. It was hard not to recognize his Sempai's confident stalk. He stood up, squinted at the leaves overhead and looked back at them. She was holding an empty bottle of Archers and he thought she looked absolutely elegant.

He stared right into her eyes. There was a certain glow to them, something dull but still flickering endlessly, almost like Chardonnay being swirled in glass. Green Chardonnay, liquid jade.

An intense moment, only to be broken by Mitsui,

"Hey Rukawa,"

He nodded at his Sempai, slightly perturbed by the interruption of being hit heavily on the back. As the pair started turning into specks once again, he heard Mitsui.

"I bet you don't know what he wants,"

X

"How was school?" His mother asked, casually as she arranged geraniums in a glass vase.

"Alright,"

"How was basketball?"

"Good,"

"When are you going to get a girlfriend?" His mother sighed, looked at him and smiled. "You are such a handsome boy, like your uncle. Why don't you get a girlfriend?"

Always his uncle; he was handsome like his uncle, athletic like his uncle, tall like his uncle. Never his father. His mother's fetish with her husband's brother was disturbing, but his father turned a blind eye; the man loved his wife too much.

"Your uncle had a lot of girlfriends,"

He often wondered why his mother married his father at all.

"It's such a shame he passed away,"

Oh right. He died. So his mother settled for the closest thing she could get. He hated her for it, for living in the past, for loving someone who isn't alive, for using his father to heal her hurt. Yet he loved her, for being dependent, for being fragile, for giving his father happiness, even if it was misplaced.

He often laughed at the irony of it all.

His mother placed his shoes neatly on to the shoe rack, beside the umbrella stand, "Well?" She asked again.

"Well what?"

"When are you going to get a girlfriend?"

"…I don't know."

His mother threw her hands up in the air with a sigh, as if her son being a virgin was the worst thing to ever happen to her. "Is there at least someone you like? I'm starting to think that you might be gay,"

"I'm not gay,"

"All my friend's sons have had dozens of girlfriends now; _they're_ worried that their sons might get some poor girl pregnant. And I'm here waiting for you to bring a girl home!"

"Do you want me to get someone pregnant then?"

"Oh heavens no, just that, once in awhile, I would like some guests other than your basketball coaches," His mother smoothed down his hair, "And I know you're not gay, not with those features, I'll beat it out of you if you were."

X


	4. four

Disclaimer: see _one_

_**you know you love me**_

_**four**_

* * *

"I hate her; she's such a bitch," 

He glanced at the speaker as he walked past, a hunch telling him that those words were directed at _her_.

"Why? What did she do?"

"You don't know? She slept with him the first night they went out. A total whore."

He let the rest of the conversation fade out as he walked further away. He wasn't interested in what she did; it wasn't any of his business. It wasn't surprising, not in this day and age when day cares were being implemented into schools for pregnant students. Even several of his younger team mates would come into practice on a Saturday laughing at their sexual adventures the night before.

A left after going through the doors and he was on the stairs leading to the rooftop.

"Hey Rukawa, thought I'd catch you here,"

He stopped. Turned around to stare down at the person that addressed him, "Mitsui sempai," He nodded, acknowledging the senior student, but giving him no further attention as he turned around and resumed walking up the stairs to his sanctuary.

Mitsui followed, and caught up to his pace. "You know," Mitsui said as they ascended, "Sachiko said the strangest thing on Friday night, you know, that day we saw you on the street,"

He turned his head towards his elder for a second before turning back, his curiosity kicking in slightly.

"She said," Mitsui continued, pretending not to have noticed his slight change in posture, "That she knew what everybody wanted, and when I said she wouldn't know what you wanted, she answered with the strangest thing, she said…"

He stopped, turning around and wondered why Mitsui didn't finish his sentence. Mitsui was looking at him, grinning and shaking his head.

"Oh man, Rukawa, she's good. She's different you know, kinda weird, but good. She's got you too, huh? I know she has, otherwise I wouldn't have come here to talk to you," Mitsui slapped him on the back and then gave his shoulder a few pats. "She said you wanted a heart. Would you believe that?"

He paused, "Yes," He answered.

Mitsui looked up, surprised. "You do? Why?"

He turned back around and walked up towards the rooftop door, "Just seems like her, that's all,"

His hand was hovering just above the door handle when Mitsui spoke again, "She would be good for you, you know. She would be able to...open you," Mitsui smiled; almost wistfully as he shook his head yet again, "I can't figure her out…"

"It's only been two weeks," He responded rather bluntly

Mitsui laughed, and shrugged, "Yeah, I know, but it feels like it's been so long already, it's exhausting, almost, and I'm tired, she does that to you, tire you out, but I don't want it to end,"

"Are you talking about sex?"

"Yes and no, I think life is just one big fuck for her," Mitsui leaned back onto the wall and sunk down on the concrete steps, "Goes all out for that one high point, all out, and then its just build up until the next point,"

He frowned slightly at the comparison, but remained silent, stared down at his sempai, usually so cool and composed, and wondered why Mitsui was telling him all this. His sempai seemed to read his mind, looked up at him.

"She likes you,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Really, now?"

"I mean it, she does, I can tell." Mitsui nodded, gave him a wink

"And I suppose I'm the kind to steal girlfriends, then?" He answered dryly, almost rolling his eyes

Mitsui stood up and dusted his rather immaculate dark school pants, "Why yes, because you're just absolutely _smashing_ to the females, Rukawa," Mitsui answered, equally dryly, and started walking down the stairs they had just come up, "But in all seriousness, I wouldn't be too surprised if she left me for you, even though I'm obviously more handsome. She doesn't love me and I don't love her,"

He didn't answer, watched as Mitsui descended and disappeared, then wondered what the former MVP meant.

x

She was standing dangerously close to the edge when he came through the door, and as she arched her back and stretched her arms, he thought she was going to jump. But then she relaxed, and he sighed.

She noticed his presence, and turned her green eyes towards him, "Rukawa-San," She smiled, "What a coincidence,"

He nodded, noting the sarcasm in her voice, had she not been invading his rooftop for the past week, he would've agreed with her statement. No, this wasn't a coincidence anymore, and as much as he tried to deny it, her presence on the rooftop was…expected. He watched her watch him, a challenge between the two of them; to see who would back down first.

And suddenly he couldn't take it.

He looked down, and she smiled as she walked over to him. It was her eyes, he decided as he looked up again at her advancing form, the green that held that dull flicker, too alluring. A dangerous spell that ignited his curiosity, but he backed down before he could be drawn too far in.

"I won,"

"I had something in my eye,"

She dismissed his feeble retort and sat down in front of him, "Let's talk," She said as she arranged her skirt into a less revealing manner, "I haven't ever really talked you before,"

"I don't talk, you haven't noticed?" He turned his back to her and walked to his usual spot farther back.

"I like people that talk,"

He paused, then sat down against the ledge of the roof, sleep already taking over, "And I don't particularly care what you like," He said, looked over at her to see her reaction.

"Liar,"

"Why are you sitting here?"

"It's closer to you," She smiled, "You don't like it?"

"No,"

It was when a strong gust of wind blew her dark hair into his face that they both knew he lied.

She had somehow ended up dangerously close beside him, and he somehow ended up staring at her green eyes again. He was vaguely aware of the lack of distance between their faces, the curtain of hair that flew around their heads, her skirt fluttering a bit too high to be appropriate.

And it didn't seem to matter.

When he woke up she was gone, the smell of her hair still lingering on his skin, the kiss still lingering on his lips.

x

x

* * *

x 

**Author's Note:** Hooorah it's an update, I finally managed to make it teeny bit longer, and also threw in more detail. Mitsui getting more spotlight, and more interactions between the trio! )

The general storyline has finally been set in stone, now it's just the little kinks and detailing to work out. School has also started, so updates might take slightly longer, but my timetable is rather easy, and I love this story so much D


	5. five

**_you know you love me_**

**_five_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

It was a Thursday morning before school started that she was staring at the trees in the park behind Mitsui's house. She looked up when he came out the door and smiled at him as he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead, looking surprised.

"Good morning, I thought we were meeting tomorrow?" He questioned, leading her back to his house.

She let herself get tugged along behind him, "Do you mind? Sorry I woke you up," She stopped outside the door, "I can leave if you want,"

Mitsui shook his head, turned around, "No, stay. School doesn't start for awhile anyway," He looked at her questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"Let's go sit in the park,"

"…ok,"

She took Mitsui's hand and they walked past his wooden mailbox, down the paved sidewalk and rounded the corner to the park entrance. She led him past picnic tables and countless flowerbeds, further and further in, until the trees around them were significantly denser and larger, older, wiser almost. They walked off the park path and when they finally sat down under one of the largest tree trunks, Mitsui had lost all sense of direction. The sunlight filtered lazily through the foliage, dancing across their outspread legs. Mitsui leaned back against the rough tree trunk, ran his fingers through his hair and waited.

She was quiet, watched a small bird flutter uncertainly past, wondering idly how it would feel like to fly. Her hands were restless, plucking at the grass underneath them, arranging and rearranging her skirt, straightening out his shirt though to no avail. The sunlight overhead suddenly danced into her eyes, and she took the opportunity.

"I kissed him, you know," She said finally, closing her eyes and pretending to be squinting at the sun so she didn't have to look at the boy beside her. If Mitsui was hurt, he didn't show it. "I don't know what I was doing," She continued, "We were sitting there, I wanted him to talk – and it just happened,"

She sighed as the same bird fluttered back, looking as confused as ever, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen,"

A few more grass roots were overturned.

Mitsui opened his mouth, then closed it, searching for the right words, "I was expecting this," He laughed, "Yeah – when did this occur?"

"Last week,"

"Is that why you haven't been going to the rooftop? Avoiding him?"

"I suppose you can put it that way,"

"This isn't…" Mitsui joined her in plucking a few grass blades, "I mean, we aren't…what's between us; it isn't love, you know,"

"I know, of course it's not,"

"Then, why are you acting like this?"

"…acting like what?"

"Like you're guilty of something,"

"Haven't I done something wrong?"

The three point shooter started to shred the grass he'd previously plucked, "No. I know…" He answered, trailed off, started again, "I know, we're supposed to be in a relationship, I feel hurt, I guess, but…what was I expecting? We're different,"

"We don't love each other," She filled in for him.

"No, we don't."

"I'm sorry anyway," She said, looking at him finally, "For hurting you," she added, before he could ask.

"Why Rukawa?"

"Because, he's Rukawa,"

"Really now? I didn't know that," Mitsui was glad he was still able to throw in sarcasm in there somewhere, a relief, almost.

"I don't know, he's interesting I guess," she shrugged, "He doesn't care. Everyone else just wants a good time from me, and he wants…nothing,"

"You're not making sense,"

"Do I ever?"

Mitsui smirked, "I thought the same you know, just a good lay," he was referring to her.

"I know," she glanced at him, "It's ok, I don't blame you,"

"It's different now though, isn't it? I wish…"

"That we could be more?"

"Maybe," A hand traced her face, then let go

"We could if we really tried. I need you," she sought out his hand, and their fingers laced together.

"Do you? I thought it was the other way around,"

"We need each other," she said with certain finality, as if that was all they needed to know, "To ground ourselves,"

She leaned over and kissed him, a soft tender touch. Mitsui sighed into her, twisting his fingers into her hair, then pushing her closer to him.

"Too bad love can't be created," he whispered between kisses on her neck, "We could give each other so much more,"

"Isn't this enough?" She breathed, leaning towards him

"Only for a while,"

And he poured all the frustration into her, poured and poured, until they were only a cocktail of limbs and fabric and emotions, and when she opened her mouth to say something in the midst of it, Mitsui silenced her with another kiss. She was going to get bruises, he knew, she was surprisingly fragile, but while he didn't want to hurt her, it was also the last thing on his mind.

"Only for a while," he repeated, barely audible, "Just lie to me, lie to ourselves; pretend we have something more,"

She brought her hand up to his face, and collapsed into him, causing them to fall into the grass, and as they lay there she whispered into his shirt, "I love you,"

It almost made Mitsui want to cry.


	6. six

**_  
you know you love me_**

**_six_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

She was avoiding him.

Not that he cared, he told himself. Rukawa was not one to dwell on such trivial matters; after all, he had more important things to think about.

All the same, he couldn't quite figure out why he was insisting on staying awake, when he could be taking his routine rooftop nap. A part of him knew he was waiting for her to show up, so that he could see her, just in case.

He frowned, slightly disgusted and confused by his own actions. He looked down at his hands, turned them over and let them fall back into his lap. Just what the hell was he trying to achieve, here?

"I thought you would be sleeping,"

He looked up. So she did come, looking uncharacteristically awkward, but still here. He almost sighed in relief.

She sat down in front of him, "Kind of cold up here in the morning isn't it?" She avoided his eyes as she continued, "Sorry,"

He gave her a questioning glance just as she looked up. She laughed when she saw it.

"Don't give me that look Rukawa, we both know what I'm sorry for," she flipped her hair and he caught a whiff of her scent, "So, did you miss me?"

"No," Came the curt reply,

She laughed again, all awkwardness gone, "Liar,"

His eyes narrowed, "What makes you think that?" He challenged, he didn't like people making assumptions, whether they were right or not.

"Honestly? Out of all the people here, I know you." She answered, shifted her position slightly so she was more comfortable on the concrete, and then continued, "I understand you, Rukawa Kaede."

Something in his defense system had been set off. Another barrier was building up; they had known each other for more or less a month, he realized, and out of that time had spent accumulatively, two weeks in each other's company.

Not that he was counting.

What on earth, he thought, gave her the right to 'understand' him? They were mere acquaintances, and yet her statement had implied that they must have shared underwear while growing up together as children.

"You're angry," Her voice cut in, drew him out of his inner ranting

She did know him, perhaps too well.

He ran; without so much as a farewell, he stood abruptly and walked past her seated form. A few strides across the roof and he was at the door of the stairway. He heard her say something, but it was obstructed by the sound of the door opening and then closing behind him, and once again he was alone. But at least loneliness was something he understood.

Then the relief came. He sighed, relaxed and let the tension drain out of his hands.

Ice Prince, indeed.

X

She watched him leave, and she wanted to stop him; block the doorway, scream, anything to stop his departure.

But all that came out was something akin to a whine, "Wait…Rukawa-san….!"

Once the door was closed on her she realised that perhaps she had gone too far. Been too forward, a little eager; it was easy to see that he was not one for heart to heart chats. And yet she still had to try her luck. She screamed a little, out of frustration and fell back on to the concrete; regretting the action immediately after the back of her head hit the hard substance.

She groaned, feeling a headache coming on. Though, she was glad for the distraction; to keep her mind off of her blunders, if only for a while.

"Fuck," She thought, as she breathed out and closed her eyes. "Why am I so interested in that guy?"

X

Maybe it had something to do with his grace, she thought, as she watched him play basketball from the sidelines. She never thought that a guy could move gracefully, but once Rukawa was on the court he rivaled any prima ballerina.

_Oh god, that was so cheesy. _She almost slapped herself.

Of course, being cheesy did not mean that the statement was any less true, she reasoned. Rukawa moved like the wind through trees, this was an undisputed fact. She thought he was beautiful and whenever he aimed for the basket she unconsciously held her breath and lost a little bit of herself.

And she wanted him, just him. The way he is; nothing more, nothing less. She wondered if that was asking for too much, because she knew that it was ridiculous for Rukawa to pay attention to such petty things as love. If it even exists, that is. For she did not know if she believed in love; no, she was much more grounded than that.

But if love is wanting someone only for yourself, to delve into that person's emotions, past, present, future and forever, then maybe she would give it a chance.

Though, for now at least, she decided she will settle on something more plausible; perhaps infatuation.

She watched his hair fly as he raced down the court; she wanted to twist that hair around her fingers, and then hold it tightly. And it was then that she decided she was very, very infatuated with him.


End file.
